The Sponge Bath
by iorwen
Summary: This is a little fic based on 4x10 spoilers so I won't say more other than its Jacket smut


Title: The Sponge Bath

Title: The Sponge Bath

Pairing: Jack/Juliet

Rating: NC-17 for oral sex

Warning: Story based on spoilers for epi 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost

"Hey," Juliet said just above a whisper as she stepped into Jack's tent.

"Hi," Kate said tiredly, getting up from the ground and stretching, "What time is it?"

"Its 1am, your turn to sleep."

Kate nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Any change?" Juliet asked.

"No, and his fever hasn't broken even though I gave him the aspirin like you told me to," she said looking down at Jack with a worried expression.

Juliet frowned, she'd had hoped he'd be better.

"And he's been talking in his sleep," Kate added.

"Oh?" Juliet asked, her eyebrow quizzically shooting up.

"Kept calling out for someone named Sarah," Kate told her, "Know who that is?"

"No," Juliet lied, "Must be dreaming. A fever can bring very vivid and odd dreams. It probably means nothing."

"Yeah well, I'll see you in 4 hours," Kate said heading out.

"Goodnight," Juliet said absentmindly, her focus already on Jack.

Her hand went to his forehead; he was hot, burning up. She frowned again and looked around her.

"Hmm," she thought then got up and quickly but quietly went to the makeshift kitchen and retrieved the largest bowl. Back at Jack's tent she filled it with cool spring water and cursed at the lack of ice. But she'd make do and tore some clean rags and dipped them into the bowl.

Juliet cradled Jack's head in her hands and carefully removed the airplane pillow from underneath, placing a towel there instead. Taking the damp cloth, she washed his face. He moaned when the cool rag hit his skin but remained asleep. Juliet looked intently at him as she wiped the sweat from his brow. His eyes fluttered as she continued washing his face, then neck, moving over the short bristles of his hair with the cloth. It would need shampooing but that would have to wait.

Juliet pulled the blanket down to his waist and pushed his t-shirt up. She reached under to slip it out from him. He groaned and she could feel the muscles of his back flex as her fingernails grazed his skin. She smiled to herself as she managed to pull the shirt off him.

"That was almost like a hug," she thought to herself then remembered how good it felt when he held her that day outside the Tempest.

"I like your hairy chest," she told him but he didn't respond.

She dipped the cloth back into the water then proceeded to wash each arm down. She watched in the dwindling candlelight as the beads of water trickled down his tattoos. She smiled again then washed his entire chest, secretly thrilling at how toned his abs felt beneath the pads of her fingers.

"Sarah," he said his eyes half open.

"Shh," she told him putting her finger to his lips, her face just above his.

"Sarah," he whispered again before seemingly drifting off again.

Juliet sighed and returned to her work. He was still hot so she pulled the covers off him and reached for his waist band.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked incoherently.

"Jack, I need you to raise your hips please."

Surprisingly he managed to comply and Juliet tugged his dirty jeans off him. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear but she quickly recovered and got back to the job at hand.

She began to wash his stomach, dipping lower into his groin area. He moaned slightly and spread his legs willingly. Juliet took a deep breath and dragged the cool, damp cloth across his penis. Jack stirred and began to stiffen. Juliet tried to ignore it, bathing his legs and feet. She rolled him on his side and proceeded to clean his back and buttocks before laying him on his back again. Jack was still hard and instead of covering him up, Juliet starred. He was so beautiful but vulnerable. She leaned over him, caressing his face.

Jack sighed and pushed her hand down to his groin. Juliet was shocked as he laced her fingers around his hardened member. She gripped the base and felt him twitch against her palm. He moaned again, pushing into her fist slightly. She shouldn't be doing this, he was probably thinking of someone else, Sarah most likely. But seeing the muscles in his face relax, a small smile drift across those pale lips of his, made her want to give in. And so she did.

Juliet gently kissed her way down Jack's chest, his damp skin tasted salty but good, making her mouth water. Jack's bobbing erection brushed the warm skin of her cheek as she dipped lower. She lifted her eyes to Jack's face; his mouth was slightly open, anticipating more. Juliet began to circle the throbbing end of Jack's cock with her soft, pink tongue, her hands massaging his muscular thighs as she tasted him. She wet her lips then kissed the head of Jack's cock as his breathing intensified, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

She wondered if she should continue, if this was ethically correct. He was sick and she was his doctor, but when she stopped he groaned in protest.

"Please," he managed to get out.

Juliet parted her lips and shallowly admitted the flared head of Jack's erection into her hot mouth. His breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling as she slipped his cock out from between her lips and ran her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft. She loved to trace the bulging veins with the tip of her tongue, teasing him as he squirmed underneath her. She was growing wet and ached to slip her fingers inside her panties. But this was about Jack, his needs, his wants, about Jack's relief.

Her teeth grazed the shaft as she pressed forward and several inches of his penis disappeared into her mouth. The knot holding her blonde tresses fell loose and her hair spiraled out around her face and shoulders, tickling his damp thighs as she bobbed her head up and down.

Juliet felt Jack's cock bump against the opening of her throat and knew he wouldn't last long. She knelt as still as possible as his hips began to move, and let him gently fuck her mouth, his cock sliding across her lips. Suddenly his hands gripped her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Juliet," he moaned as he came, the hot liquid flooding her mouth.

She had no choice but to swallow as he held her to him, but it didn't matter, she wanted to, wanted to give him this, give him her.

"Juliet," he said and it surprised her to hear him say her name.

He brushed his fingers through her hair as his breathing relaxed. She rested her head on his chest, covering them both with the blanket.

"It's okay Jack," she cooed as he took deep breaths in and out. She held her palm against his cheek, "You're going to be okay now that I'm here."


End file.
